


Helping Hand

by AlwaysEroticWrestling



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Being The Elite (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Post Revolution, Shameless Smut, blowjob, handjob, kenny's injured but hey., little bit of plot, sometimes you gotta jerk it., uuuuhm.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysEroticWrestling/pseuds/AlwaysEroticWrestling
Summary: The first thing that Hangman heard, apart from the click telling him that the room was unlocked and that he could get in, was a very frustrated hiss of pain and Kenny speaking in what seemed like a very hushed, annoyed tone at something that was likely unable to do anything about what he was telling it off for.--What do you do when your partner's got an injured hand and needs that aren't being met? Why, you offer your assistance of course.
Relationships: Kenny Omega/Adam Page
Comments: 29
Kudos: 86





	1. One Good Turn

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is just straight smut kids, I don't know what to tell you. I asked a friend for inspiration, and this is what he gave me. Anyway, please enjoy some smut.
> 
> -Mod Captain Dick

The first thing that Hangman heard, apart from the click telling him that the room was unlocked and that he could get in, was a very frustrated hiss of pain and Kenny speaking in what seemed like a very hushed, annoyed tone at something that was likely unable to do anything about what he was telling it off for. The first thing that Adam saw was the wide expanse of Kenny’s very muscular back, shoulders hunched, sitting on the end of the bed of their shared hotel room. It probably took him too long to put together what was happening here. Kenny’s hurt hand seemed to wilt under the ridicule that Kenny was giving it as he sat there. 

It definitely took Hangman way too long to figure out what the hell was going on. Kenny straightened. The fact that Kenny hadn’t turned around when Adam came in told him that he must be absorbed in something. The first thing that came to mind, of course, was Kenny’s switch. That made sense. Especially if he was having hand trouble. Why he was shirtless, however… 

Adam dropped his bag by the door and kicked it into the small closet, “Hey.” Kenny startled with a very loud swear and visible flinching. Adam saw asscheek. Everything made a lot more sense. 

“Fuck-- - Hey! You’re supposed to knock or something, right? I thought-- - Jesus Christ.” 

Hangman didn’t apologize, just watched with interest, arms folded over his chest, as Kenny attempted to figure out which reaction he was going to latch on hardest. 

“We’re sharing a room, dickhead.” 

“Yeah-- - Well-- - Well-- - I….” Kenny spluttered, ears red and hot as he tried to pull the comforter free from the bed enough to cover himself. It didn’t work very well at all, and just served to put an amused smile on Adam’s face instead. 

“Havin’ yourself a little problem, huh Kenny?” Adam was pretty sure if Kenny’s face could get any redder, it would, as it stood though he looked a little bit like a tomato with hair. Even vaguely covered by a sheet, Adam could see Kenny’s cock, hard and obviously in need of some attention. 

“I was doing just fine until you walked in, Adam.” 

“Sure you were. Siddown.” It must have been something in the way that Adam had said it that got Kenny to listen. The mattress depressed again as he sat back down and only loosely dragged the sheet with him. Adam stooped to pull his boots off (it’s only polite to do that, after all) and finally padded his way over. Kenny was occupying himself by looking rather moodily at his taped up hand. 

“Why couldn’t it have been the other hand?” 

Adam could only offer a lopsided shrug, “Might not have looked as good. Sucks that you’re out though.” At least for a little while longer. They were just hitting their stride too. Part of Adam wondered if he might have hurt it on purpose. Except that he was sitting here, in their room, and wasn’t able to help himself out a little. Which… Adam was no stranger to Kenny’s body. Hell, Kenny didn’t seem all that ashamed except that Adam had walked in unannounced. It’d been a while though. Last time, Kenny had just rather bluntly told him about his wet dream in passing. This was a little more intimate. “Want me to help you out?”

He wasn’t entirely sure why he offered, but Adam did know that he’d meant to offer the minute he told Kenny to sit back down. He wasn’t going to leave him with blue balls or an even more injured hand. Three weeks was already too much time to not spend training with Kenny and making sure their game was solid. The more he thought about it, the more he was certain that this little bonding exercise was probably some fantasy he’d shoved at the back of his mind the minute they’d started teaming together. 

Kenny seemed stunned by the offer himself, and blinked a few times. He pulled back his sheet instead of answering verbally. If Adam wanted to help him out… Kenny would have to be a complete idiot to turn him away. And he had a feeling that his broken hand would thank him for this later anyway, if not the rest of him. It wasn’t like he wasn’t attracted to Hangman. Who wouldn’t be? He had a smile that could light up a room. Beautiful hair that Kenny sometimes liked to imagine putting his fingers in and tugging just a little. Not to mention those wonderful thighs. Truly, Adam Page was a specimen. Anyone who said otherwise was lying to themselves. Absently, Kenny wet his lips, eyes trained on Adam’s face. 

Maybe he was waiting for him to chicken out. Or change his mind. Or… God help him for thinking it, an ulterior motive. Things weren’t exactly the smoothest. But… They were both looking to be better. Kenny more than anyone else. Now, however, didn’t feel like the time to talk about being a better tag team partner. Especially not when Adam’s warm hand wound around the base of his cock. 

That, Kenny thought, was decidedly better than his busted hand and the shitty cast and the scratchy tape. The arch of his spine and the way his fingers gripped at the bedclothes said as much. Kenny’s toes curled into the dingy hotel carpet and he must have made some sort of noise because he heard Adam laughing over every single nerve in his body popping off like he’d never been touched like this before. 

He had. 

It’d just… Been a while. And god forbid if he got more into it than perhaps he was supposed to. Kenny screwed his eyes shut, knuckles white as he held the sheets in the palms of his suddenly sweaty hands. The embarrassed flush had faded into something a little more excited on his cheeks. 

This, Adam thought as Kenny’s dick jumped in his hand, was exactly what they may have both needed. He already looked flustered. If Adam was being completely honest with himself, they’d both been feeling the tension. What better way to release a little bit of that than like this? Especially when it made Kenny look like that? 

He started out slow. What was the point in giving Kenny everything he wanted right away anyway? Adam’s fingers glided over the frankly massive shaft of Kenny’s warm, hard cock nice and slow. Kenny made the kind of noise you make when you’re trying not to make any noise at all and that alone went straight to Hangman’s own dick. Kenny’s good hand moved from the sheets to brace itself on Adam’s shoulder. Adam liked that. 

The noise Kenny made when Adam finally let the pad of his thumb slide over the tip of his dick was keening and needy and breathless and honestly probably just about the prettiest noise that Adam had heard in a while. Kenny’s fingers dug into Hangman’s shoulder, pulling at the fabric of his shirt. Adam bit back some taunting words. It’d be more fun, he reasoned with himself, to make Kenny wait for it anyway. And he could. As far as Adam was concerned, he was in a position of power here, even if his jeans were getting extraordinarily tight in the front. Adam picked up the pace, but only enough to work Kenny up a little bit more. 

“You’re a fucking tease,” it was strained but very pointed. Adam spared Kenny a glance at his face to find him staring at him hard, one hand gripping Adam’s shoulder, the other gripping the sheets, eyes dark and lusty. 

“You gonna coach me on giving handjobs?” 

“I don’t want a handjob, Adam.” 

“What do you want?” Adam knew exactly what he wanted. And he was absolutely determined to give it to him. But he didn’t want to give Kenny the satisfaction of getting it so quickly. He had a little leverage, here. His hand stilled it’s strokes and Kenny all but whimpered. 

It took him a moment to recover, but when he did his voice was laced at the edges with anger. Adam wasn’t giving in so easily. Which was as annoying as it was hot. “Your mouth.” 

Adam could feel Kenny’s hips straining just a little and he gave his cock a light squeeze before starting again at an agonizingly slow pace. “You gonna ask?” 

Kenny’s silence told Adam that no, he wasn’t going to ask. Which meant that Adam was just going to have to keep working him until he did. Kenny’s silence didn’t last long, because as soon as Adam’s thumb circled the tip of his cock again, Kenny was moaning, chest heaving, hold tightening on his shoulder. He’d been right, of course. Adam was a tease. Maybe he licked his lips, just to give Kenny something to think about as his hand pumped his cock. 

The problem, of course, was that Adam really did want to get that thing in his mouth. He thought it might fit very nicely there. And other places, but they’d start with his mouth. He just didn’t want to give it up without a fight. He pushed his free hand into his hair to keep it out of his face and briefly considered putting it up, but then what would Kenny hold on to?

Offer was on the table. Kenny just had to ask for it. His toes curled and uncurled a few times, knees inching upwards only to get pushed back down when Kenny realized what was happening. His breathing was ragged and irregular and he kept looking at Adam’s face for any signs of weakness. There weren’t any. But at least Kenny was making him hard too. 

“Fine.”

“I’m sorry?” Kenny’s condeding wasn’t loud enough for Adam. Nor was it enough. He paused again, fingers loosening around Kenny’s cock as he waited for him to pipe up again. 

Coming to the decision to ask for what he wanted wasn’t easy. Kenny wasn’t the world’s biggest fan of playing chicken but… Adam’s hand on his dick wasn’t enough and he wasn’t blind. Adam was purposefully teasing him. “I said fine. I… Will you suck me off?” 

“I beg your pardon?” 

“You’re a dick.” Adam had both of his hands in his lap quicker than Kenny could even comprehend. Kenny bit back a whimper. Of course this was part of the game, wasn’t it? “I said-- - Do you-- - Would you be opposed to getting down there and putting your mouth on me? Will you suck me off? Please?” The ‘please’ was Kenny’s last resort, really. He could do it himself with his left hand if that’s what it came down too. 

Much to Kenny’s relief, it wouldn’t come down to that. Because Adam was already slipping off the bed, one hand on Kenny’s thigh, the other pushing his hair back. Kenny caught a flash of smile and he was pretty sure it’d melt his whole heart if he wasn’t so worked up. Maybe it would when he thought about it later, because it was the kind of smile that made the corners of Adam’s eyes crinkle and goddammit, that was just. The cutest fucking thing he’d ever seen in his life. 

Adam bodily pushed his knees further apart to make room for himself. Kenny scooted forward, trying not to think about how very excited he was about all of this. Adam looked incredible between his legs. As if that was ever a question. 

Their eyes met. Kenny felt a tug somewhere in his chest when Adam smiled again. He let out a long, antsy breath through his nose. Adam’s stubble brushed against the sensitive skin of his thigh and Kenny nearly choked. A hand moved instinctively to curl itself into Adam’s hair in an attempt to steady himself. Kenny could have sworn that Adam groaned when he closed his fist in his hair. 

Adam took his time. One hand traveled up the length of Kenny’s body, roaming over taunt abs to settle somewhere in the center of his chest. The other curled around the base of his cock again. He was slow as he took him in his mouth, tongue teasing the flushed tip of him before flattening against the shaft of his dick until it nudged at the back of his throat. 

Kenny wheezed. 

Kenny’s dick was heavy on Adam’s tongue and filled his mouth rather effectively. It was hard to forget how very well endowed he was. He started slow here too. No point in rushing things. They didn’t have anywhere to be and honestly, the two of them probably weren’t leaving the hotel room tonight anyway, if Adam had anything to say about it. Kenny’s fingers tugged at his hair, blunt nails scraping at his scalp for better purchase and Adam couldn’t help but groan at that. No, they definitely weren’t leaving this hotel room tonight.

Hearing Kenny above him, the way he sounded like he was already coming undone, was damn near music to Adam’s ears. Pulling off with a solid pop, Adam adjusted his weight on his knees. They were already sore, but honestly this was worth it. He worked his jaw a little before shooting Kenny a look from between his thighs. Stooping, Adam took him back in his mouth, tongue circling his shaft until the tip of Kenny’s cock was tickling the back of his throat again. 

When Adam started to suck, cheeks hollowed, brow furrowed just so, Kenny just about lost it. His grip on Adam’s hair tightened, hips jutting forward against his will. A deep seated moan forced its way out of Kenny’s throat to hit the ceiling as his head fell back. It was a long, drawn out thing as Adam set a quicker pace, head bobbing. Kenny’s toes curled, legs trembling, breath stuttering.

This was absolutely what he needed. What they both needed, actually. To let off a little steam. It didn’t hurt to have Adam’s mouth on his cock while they were at it. 

“Hey,” it was a quiet word of warning, and Kenny tugged at Adam’s hair as a second warning. Hangman got the message, teeth grazing just gently the shaft as he pulled off of Kenny’s cock.

With a wicked little smile that Kenny would no doubt find himself replaying, over and over again in the not so distant future, Adam coaxed Kenny’s climax out with a few well timed strokes. Kenny came with a strangled moan, finally releasing Adam’s hair in favor of gripping at the sheets again instead. He swore, just a breathy little thing, as he lurched forward with the force of it, breathing hard. His trembling fingers moved to curl around Adam’s belt loops as a rather satisfied smile crossed his own lips. Adam stood, wiping at the corner of his mouth looking rather pleased with himself. 

“Oh we’re not done, cowboy.” Kenny’s fingers fumbled with Adam’s belt. He chuckled to himself as Adam’s hands pushed through his hair. “Not even close. Hope you don’t have plans.” Kenny might have just finished, quickly cooling spunk on his belly and Adam’s hand to show for it, but he was hardly done with this. He planned to return the favor, and then some. They had a long night ahead of them. 

They needed this.


	2. Save A Horse...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round two, ding ding!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!! I wanted to make sure I put out something that was good and I needed to find The Inspiration again. Please enjoy!! 
> 
> -Mod Captain Dick

Adam’s belt buckle was cool to the touch. Or maybe Kenny was just running a little hotter than usual. That probably made more sense. All the same, his fingers ghosted over the buckle before giving it an experimental tug. He knew, of course, that a belt buckle like this was absolutely on brand for Adam, but at the same time… Well it made getting at him a little bit more difficult. Adam’s chuckling was annoying as he swat at Kenny’s hands to undo his belt himself. 

Scowling, Kenny adjusted his seat on the mattress, arms folding over his chest until Adam was finished unbuckling the damn thing. An annoying hiccup, but this kind of thing was never perfect, was it? 

“Like I said. We’re not done here.”

“And I don’t have any plans.” 

Kenny undid the button of Adam’s jeans with a quiet pop and carefully eased the zipper down before he thought better of it. He was still wearing way more clothes than Kenny felt like should be strictly allowed. Not just this particular time, but in general in their hotel rooms. His fingers walked themselves up Adam’s shirt before pulling him down by his lapels so he could steal himself a heated kiss, tongue dragging along the roof of Adam’s mouth. Kenny occupied his fingers with snapping the buttons of his shirt open in a somewhat fluid motion as he untucked his shirt from his jeans. 

“Alright,” Kenny breathed as he pulled back, pushing at Adam’s chest a little to create some space so he could admire him, “Take it off. I made it easy for you.” 

Adam laughed again, ducking his face a little to hide that sunshine smile. Kenny was pretty sure that was exactly what would wind up sealing his fate. All the same, Adam shouldered off his shirt, letting the soft, light blue linen hit the gross hotel carpet without ceremony. If there was much more ceremony to anything they were doing, Kenny was pretty certain they’d get bored. As it stood now, however… He ran his tongue across his bottom lip as he looked over Adam approvingly. 

Working his jeans over his ass, Adam stooped to get them over his knees. He caught his socks on the way down and made sure to peel those off too. He could feel Kenny’s eyes burning holes into his skin as he studied him from the mattress. Good. He could put on a little show when prompted. And when he straightened, he fixed Kenny with a look, practically daring him to do something. Anything. The cool air against his flushed skin caused gooseflesh to erupt all over his arms and his legs and Kenny’s studious staring did nothing to help him adjust to the sudden nakedness. 

Kenny wet his lips again and finally stood properly, ignoring the way his legs sort of wobbled a little as he found his footing. By the time he was finished with Adam he was hoping that he wouldn’t be able to stand at all. He stretched once, arching his back a little until it popped at the very small of it and clambered back onto the mattress, making sure to leave plenty of room for Adam to join him. 

“Come on.” Kenny’s hand smarted as he extended his fingers too far and he was harshly reminded that he couldn’t exactly get his hand around Adam’s dick like he wanted to. It’d do neither of them any good to ruin his hand even more than it was already ruined. Which meant there was a change of plans in the works. 

The bed dipped under Adam’s weight as he joined him, eyes raking over Kenny’s body with as much interest as Kenny’s had when they’d studied Adam. He could feel the heat radiating off of Kenny’s body as he laid himself out on the mattress, moving to fumble with the nightstand drawer without picking himself up off the bed. Adam walked his fingers across the length of Kenny’s spine before the other man shot up, bottle raised triumphantly in one hand. 

Kenny’s eyes were bright and excited when they landed on Adam’s face, “I can’t give you a handy, but I can give you something better.” The exchange was likely obvious. Kenny pressed the bottle of lube into Adam’s waiting palm and pushed him towards the headboard with a firm hand on his chest. “Come on, cowboy.” They had all night, but Kenny was already pretty interested in getting Hangman’s dick in his mouth. 

Adam started backwards, dragging some of the sheets with him until he bunched up two pillows and propped himself back up against the headboard. Oh he got it. And here he thought Kenny Omega wasn’t the type to give his ass up. Color him pleasantly surprised. Adam wet his lips and grabbed Kenny by the chin to pull him in for a rough kiss, all tongue and teeth. Next time, he thought idly as he settled back again to watch Kenny gather his wits about him again, they’re springing for a better thread count. 

All of Kenny’s body was overly excited as it was. That kiss absolutely didn’t help any, and honestly Kenny was pretty glad about that. His heart was thundering in his chest loud enough to block out most noise at this point and he took a moment to ground himself a little. There was a reason, Kenny reminded himself, that Adam was called the Hungman. He shot Adam a lopsided grin as he finally made his way over to run his hands along Adam’s thighs. Kenny felt like he was pretty lucky that he got to see him without pants on a lot of the time. Those thighs are definitely something to marvel at. Kenny had half a mind to take his brace off so he could fully appreciate Adam’s warm skin and the feel of those muscles, but decided against it. That’d defeat the whole contrived purpose for what was coming. 

Spreading his legs a little to accommodate Kenny's sudden appearance between his legs, Adam watched with interest he didn’t even bother trying to hide. Kenny always struck him as the kind of man to simply take what he wanted and be done with it. Hell, he was pretty fucking effective at making sure people stayed in line back when they were working in Japan. He supposed things change, of course, but Kenny always had that sort of energy hidden just under this goofy demeanor that demanded that people fall in line when he was speaking. Or not speaking.

He didn’t have long to ponder on the role-reversal though, because Kenny touched him with no warning whatsoever and Adam found himself flinching. Not in a bad way, of course, but the touch was unexpected, as he’d preoccupied himself with opening the bottle of lube and slicking up his fingers. Kenny wound his fingers around the base of Adam’s cock and glanced up just once to take Adam’s face in before parting his lips and taking the head of his dick into his mouth. Just the way that Hangman tensed and very quickly relaxed under Kenny’s attention was enough to get the interest of Kenny’s cock again. 

Not that it was difficult, of course. Adam was fucking gorgeous and the noises he was making when Kenny took a little bit more of him into his mouth, tongue teasing the sensitive head of his cock only added to that. Kenny braced himself on the mattress with his injured hand at Adam’s side, fingers splayed there as he set to work. A careful, slow pace to start. They had ground to cover, but Kenny didn’t want to have either of them burnout before the finish line was even in sight. 

One of Adam’s warm hands pressed firmly between Kenny’s shoulder blades and slid down his spine with each movement of Kenny’s head. His hand and his mouth worked together, slow strokes, Kenny’s tongue taking it’s time to map out Adam’s cock. He could hear Hangmans’ breath hitching just a little when Kenny started to suck. 

A cool, slick, finger pressed against Kenny’s ass, hesitant but only for a moment. Kenny’s hair tickled Adam’s thighs in a more intimate fashion than he thought was strictly necessary. The pad of Adam’s finger circled the puckered ring of muscles just to tell Kenny what his plans were without words. Then he pressed his first finger into him. Kenny’s back bowed rather prettily at that. The angle was awkward, but if they had their way it wouldn’t be like this for very long. Kenny made a noise around his dick that set his nerves on fire in the best possible way. 

They were moving together now, Adam’s finger and Kenny’s head, rhythm’s synching up rather pleasantly. Adam’s toes were curled so hard they hurt, a series of rather embarrassing noises left his throat and he had to try his damnedest not to throw his head back with the way Kenny was working his cock. He worked a second finger into him, twisting, thrusting, relishing the way that Kenny’s body seemed to open up for him, like he was just as eager for this as Adam was. Kenny pulled off his cock with a pop and their eyes met. Kenny’s lips were red and swollen and he’d been drooling in the best way. Adam’s free hand, which had previously been bunched up tight in the sheets, moved to push some of Kenny’s hair back as he worked a third finger in. Kenny pushed back against the movement with a moan that was damn near sinful. 

The sounds of their uneven breathing mingled together. Kenny was hard again. Their bodies were tingling and warm and Kenny collapsed into the mattress when Adam started working him open again. If Adam was inclined to dirty talk, now would be the time. Kenny buried his face in the meat of Adam’s thigh. Hangman could feel his arm breath on his skin. This of course was only the beginning of the noises that Adam was intending to draw from Kenny. Kenny’s hand still worked his cock, and when Kenny finally found himself and had let his jaw rest enough, Adam felt the kiss of his teeth just barely gliding across the sensitive skin of him. He was certain that Kenny didn’t mind that he whined at that. 

And then Kenny was pulling off of him again and Adam relaxed back against the headboard, fingers slipping free. Adam wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting when they started, but he couldn’t find it in him to complain. Christ, they’d both needed this. Adam turned his gaze towards the ceiling for a moment to try and wade through lust heavy thoughts. That, of course, didn’t last long. Kenny was moving again, hands sliding up his chest to cup at the side of his neck and curl into his hair. 

As Kenny moved to straddle Adam’s waist, a knee on either side of him, he brought him in for a long, heated kiss. Adam’s hands came up to settle on Kenny’s hips as Kenny poured himself into Adam’s mouth, chin wet, stubble adding an interesting textural element to all of this. Adam may have muffled a moan. Kenny seemed greedy enough for it as it was. When he finally broke the kiss, Kenny placed a few along the cut of Adam’s jaw and the junction where jaw and neck met. 

Untangling his fingers from Adam’s hair, Kenny used his good hand to reach between them and steady Adam’s cock. He pressed a series of kisses along the column of Adam’s neck, rather pleased with the way it vibrated under his lips with Adam’s groaning.

Kenny was slow and careful when he finally seated himself. Adam’s hands clutched at him when the head of his cock pressed against Kenny’s ass. Kenny was lucky enough to catch the whimper with his tongue as he took another inch of him. Going this slowly was as much for his benefit as it was for Adam. Adam had made him ask. If you tilted your head, this was a punishment. 

Adam’s nails dug into Kenny’s skin with each inch that Kenny took in. His brow furrowed and he leaned forward to rest his forehead against Kenny’s to ground himself a little. And when he was fully seated, Adam brought a hand up the curve of Kenny’s spine. They sat like that for a moment, Kenny adjusting to the way Adam filled him, Adam attempting to find a way around the short circuiting that was presently going on in his brain. Their breathing stuttered together. Kenny stole himself a little bit of a kiss. His hands gripped at Adam’s shoulders, fingers digging in just as tightly as Adams were on his skin. Their noses bumped together. Kenny rolled his hips. Adam gasped. Kenny rolled his hips again and Adam’s came up to meet the movement.

Their voices were a chorus of moans as their bodies moved together. Adam was uncomfortably warm, but he didn’t care. Kenny’s hair clung to his forehead in damp curls. They were damp and sweating and the sounds of their bodies smacking together was only drowned out by their noises of pleasure. Kenny’s good hand shot out to brace against the headboard instead as Adam fucked up into him at a particularly good angle. A stream of swears tumbled out of his mouth as Adam thrust up again. Adam’s hands moved over Kenny’s hips, guiding his movements, hard cock bobbing between them. 

Kenny could pretend that this was to return the favor all he wanted, but fuck if they didn’t both need this. 

They picked up speed a little at a time. Kenny felt raw and full and stretched out. Adam hadn’t had a fuck this good in a long time. Kenny was tight and hot around his cock and the noises he was making only made him want to keep fucking him like that. One of Adam’s hands moved to wind around his cock just to coax another orgasm from him while they were at it. Kenny lurched under his touch again and Adam couldn’t help but laugh. It was muffled against the damp skin of Kenny’s shoulder, but it was still a laugh. 

Kenny hissed just once when he gripped a little too tightly at Adam’s shoulder with his injured hand. Adam felt him let go. It didn’t take long to have him unraveling though, and Adam knew watching Kenny shudder under his touch, that he’d be quick to follow. Kenny’s hand found Adam’s hair again, holding on for dear life as he came.

Adam fucked him through his climax, even as Kenny all but collapsed against him, pushing back against every thrust and breathing hard against Adam’s neck. Adam came hard enough that his vision turned white for just a moment, hips faltering their thrusting as his body tensed and he painted Kenny’s insides. And then he himself collapsed against the pillows, sheets sticking to his sweaty skin. 

They stayed like that for a moment, breathing heavily, insides buzzing, warm and comfortable and feeling some sort of weight had lifted. Kenny sat up first, weakly pushing himself up and finally pulling off of Adam with a bit of a grunt so he could toss himself unceremoniously onto the mattress next to him. 

“Fuck.” It was little more than an exhausted punch of air.

“Mhmn.” Adam replied with the same level of enthusiasm as he turned on his side, taking a moment to stick his cum covered thumb in his mouth to lick it clean. His eyes locked onto Kenny’s body as he lay there, breathing heavily and clearly very satisfied. Adam grinned, leaning over to steal himself a messy kiss. 

Kenny was pretty sure he was seeing stars. He stretched, nerves tingling in the most delightful way, and made himself comfortable. Fuck was definitely the right word. 

A comfortable silence fell between them as they found their way back to even breathing and normal heart rhythms. Kenny’s fingers lazily traced shapes on Hangman’s inner thigh as he stared at the ceiling, studying odd stains he found there with great interest. Adam pushed a hand through Kenny’s messy curls and eventually flopped onto the mattress next to him. Adam invaded his space, an arm tossed across Kenny’s chest, head fighting for space on his pillow. Being close was better than pretending like this hadn’t happened, which was a fear that had slowly crept into Adam’s heart and set up camp there when he wasn’t looking. 

Closing his eyes against the overhead lighting, Kenny pressed close back, just to give Adam some sort of symbol that no, they weren’t going to pretend like this hadn’t happened. Because it had. And pretending like it hadn’t would be doing them both a disservice. Especially when Kenny was pretty sure they were planning on revisiting some of this a few more times. If not tonight, as the exhaustion seemed to have punched them both rather soundly in the face for the moment, soon. 

“‘M callin’ room service. You want anything?” 

Kenny smiled to himself, a soft, amused little thing. Adam sat up first and was rummaging around in the nightstand for the menu. Soon, Kenny’s hands were sneaking across Adam’s chest as he sat up too and pressed himself against his back to read over his shoulder. 

“Yeah. Just gimme a minute.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got plans for a last chapter. Not sure if it'll be out super soon or like. A week from now. I guess we'll find out!! I have a lot of free time at work so I might as well put it to good use!!   
> Thanks for reading!   
> I appreciate you!! 
> 
> -Mod Captain Dick


	3. Fan Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round Three, ding ding!

Kenny was too warm. That’s what woke him up initially. He was too warm and he couldn’t really move very well. Adam was breathing into his ear and it sent a shiver down his spine and Kenny couldn’t really decide if it was pleasant or not. He peeled himself away from Hangman’s embrace and moved to slip out of bed. 

Adam woke up with a mouth full of hair. Thankfully, it seemed the mess of curls was pretty insistent on getting out of bed. Adam loosened his grip and let Kenny vacate. He only regretted it when Kenny’s absence brought with it a chill that was just barely kept at bay by Adam pulling the covers around himself a little tighter. 

The carpet was uncomfortably cool against Kenny’s feet as he padded over to the coffee machine and blindly attempted to start himself a cup. What time was it? He didn’t know. It was early. That’s all that really mattered. Kenny found he had trouble sleeping late. All he knew was that he needed coffee, and that the way his body was aching was decidedly very good and he definitely wouldn’t mind having a go again. Though, he might have to right the power balance a little. Maybe he’d been a little too eager to hop on Adam’s dick. He had to remind him, he mused as the coffee started a slow trickle into the paper cup, that Kenny was the big dick. Adam might have the biggest dick, but Kenny was The Big Dick.

Winding his fingers around the cup as the coffee finished sputtering out, Kenny dumped a few packets of sugar into it and gave it a swirl before he cast a glance over at Adam. He really shouldn’t be that pretty, wrapped up in the ugly comforter, hair mussed, sleeping like that. With his injured hand, Kenny rubbed at the back of his neck and shook himself mentally. It was actually a pretty decent cup of coffee, even though it burned his lips and subsequently his throat on the way down. He stood for a moment, bare-assed, feet apart, cup of coffee in his hand, and studied Adam, who was presently nestled deep in the covers so that Kenny could really only see the top half of his head. 

It was pretty easy to warm back up, Adam thought. The morning brain fog had settled in again and the exhaustion kept him buried deep in the covers. He screwed his eyes up against the sun as it drifted in lazily through the nearly drawn curtains. He could hear the coffee machine and the air conditioner and that was it all. Good. Ambient noise like that would send him right back to sleep if he let it. Adam shifted in the cheap covers, turning to face away from the window this time. It took a little effort to make it so that he didn’t have to warm a whole new section of mattress by himself, but he did it. 

Kenny sipped his coffee thoughtfully and moved to pull open the curtains. Sunlight poured in like he’d knocked over a cup of it on the table. He screwed his eyes up against the sudden warmth and spent a moment simply soaking it up. Good. Sunlight was good. Especially because it made Adam’s hair look extra pretty where it was spread out on the pillows. Like spun rivers of gold. His breathing was soft and even and Kenny finished his coffee with an appreciative hum. Looks like he’d worn the cowboy out. And to think he was just getting started.

Absently, Kenny tossed the empty cup into the wire trash can near the desk. The mattress dipped beneath him as he crawled his way back into bed, pressing a kiss to the back of Adam’s neck. Adam was smiling, and Kenny wore a similar grin as he kissed along the top of his shoulder. 

“I’m taking a shower.” The lack of response had Kenny pulling Adam over onto his back so he could look him in the eye, “I said I’m taking a shower. You’re free to join me.” 

“Mmhn. Tease.” Adam’s voice was thick and sleepy. He brought a hand up to rub at the corners of his eyes all the same before he sat up. 

Kenny leaned back, smile wider now, “Takes one to know one, asshole.” 

“Alright, alright.” 

He figured he’d said enough. Kenny slipped off the bed and stalked into the bathroom, making sure to leave it open so Adam knew he was serious. This was a particular itch that Adam couldn’t scratch for him. Considering he was the itch. Kenny wasn’t going to need any help this time. 

Carefully, he took the cast off and began unwinding the tape so he could start fresh after their shower. It was a little ugly, under all of that. Suffocated and pale. He knew, of course, it could be a lot worse. He could have the kind of cast that doesn’t come off. He could have a horrible splint. He could have something hard and annoying. He didn’t. Kenny knew he got off easy. Soft cast. Tape. That was it. Moodily, he examined the difference between where the cast was and where it wasn’t until the sound of rustling bedclothes caught his attention. 

An easy grin curled the corners of his lips as he started up the shower, flinching just the once when the ice cold first drops hit him in the face. Getting the shower started was always the worst. Kenny was just glad it wasn’t one of those two in ones. If the bath had been attached there wouldn’t be much room for fooling around. Which was exactly what Kenny wanted to do. 

The glass door shuddered as Adam pulled it open, sleep not quite shaken from his body yet and Kenny turned under the warm spray to beckon him in. Adam didn’t need to be told twice. Kenny made some room for him under the showerhead so he could dampen those pretty curls and wake himself up a little. Adam closed his eyes against the water and stood there for a solid thirty seconds, letting it wash over him. As much as Kenny was mentally complaining about aches, Adam was feeling them too. His shoulders were stiff and he’d slept too long in a somewhat uncomfortable position. The water helped loosen all of that. 

He scrubbed his hands over his face and pushed them back through his hair before turning to get the back of himself, and his hair. Kenny watched with hungry eyes from near the spout, planning his next move. 

“Good morning, by the way,” Adam said to the opposite wall. The amusement in his voice wasn’t lost on Kenny. 

“Morning. You sleep okay?” 

“You got a lotta hair, y’know?” Adam’s response was a non-answer. Kenny folded his arms over his chest, a frown settling there just as easily as his smile had. 

“I slept fine, thanks. I was asking because I want to know if you’re ready to go again.” 

That query caused Adam to pause in his scalp scritching. The shower fell quiet, only the sounds of water hitting bodies to fill the silence. He blinked twice. That was not what he had expected, first thing in the morning, especially with his morning breath, but Kenny had said it with such certainty that… 

Well it certainly wasn’t unwelcome. 

And if Kenny got his way, they wouldn’t have any clothes on until they absolutely had to put them on. And maybe they’d never talk about it again. Even though they should. Even though there was something here, something happening, some need being filled (perhaps not in the way that it needed to be) that they would both benefit from having a conversation about. Words can be annoying and unhelpful and misconstrued and… Well it was easier to just fuck it out of each other anyway. 

The shower spray on Adam’s back was interrupted by the appearance of Kenny, who wound his arms around Adam’s middle and worked them up his chest. Adam didn’t even hesitate to lean back into the touch. Something was different, but in a delightful way. Kenny pressed a series of kisses along the curve of Adam’s neck, breath warm and tickling. 

“I’m afraid I haven’t had my fill, Adam. I need a little more from you.” Kenny murmured this against the shell of Adam’s ear, lips brushing just gently as he closed what little distance there was between them, pressing himself flush to Adam’s back. 

“Thank god.” It was a near desperate muttering. Kenny knew he had him. 

“Would you like that?” 

“God, yes.” 

Honestly, it should have been embarrassing how quickly Kenny had managed to rile Adam up again. But then, there was a particular gravel in Kenny’s voice that immediately put dirty thoughts in his head and sent all sense straight to his dick. This was the Kenny they’d been missing for a little while. And Adam, for one, was very glad to see him back. 

One of Kenny’s hands slid along the top of Adam’s thigh, moving to grab at one of his ass cheeks in a firm, almost possessive grab. This he accentuated with a kiss to Adam’s jaw. Kenny dragged his teeth just gently over the sensitive skin of Adam’s neck and he relished the way Hangman pressed back against him. He was a warm, heavy weight. Kenny’s free hand smoothed down the front of Adam’s chest and moved to wind around his already half-hard cock. Adam’s breath hitched and Kenny could feel it against his lips where it caught in his throat.

The air was damp and hot and heavy and it hung in their lungs. Kenny had to resist the urge to mark every inch of Adam’s neck and his shoulders as they were presented to him. There was a lot of ground to cover… Maybe if they didn’t have a show tonight, he could. But they did. And Kenny wasn’t about to put everything on display. Not just yet. Not until the time was right. Adam reached a hand behind him to settle on Kenny’s hip and keep him close, breathing already labored, cock hard in Kenny’s hand as he stroked him nice and slow. 

This was decidedly better than breakfast and clean clothes, Adam thought to himself. He pressed back against Kenny’s advancements, blood racing, cheeks already flushed. Christ, he should be embarrassed, but shame seemed to have taken the back seat for the moment and been replaced with need. 

Water peppered Kenny’s back in a soothing, rhythmic fashion. A pleased hum fell from his lips and was muffled against the crook of Adam’s neck. His fingers crept over the swell of his ass to press against his entrance teasingly. Adam’s quivering already had his dick hard and aching. The fact that he still smelled like sex shouldn’t have been as hot as it was. Adam groaned and Kenny eased his first finger inside him with little resistance. The resulting whine was something Kenny planned on committing to memory. 

One of Adam’s hands shot out to steady himself against the opposite wall, cold and unforgiving against his fingers but it was necessary with the way Kenny was already working him. The rhythm was agonizingly slow, at least for now and he angled his hips back, breathing hard through his nose to indicate that they could do a little bit more here. They’d had a banger of a night, and Adam was just glad that they were going to have an encore, it seemed. A whisper of a swear slipped from his lips as he hung his head and Kenny worked in another finger, thrusting into him with the same slow, easy pace as he stroked his cock. Water trickled down his back, slipping along his spine. 

Their breathing aligned. Kenny’s thumb passed over the tip of Adam’s hard, heavy cock, and he added a twist of his wrist that almost made Adam crumble right there. He was methodical in his movements, scissoring his fingers slowly and surely. Seeing Adam pushing back against him like this, seeing the way his chest was heaving and the way his cock reacted to Kenny’s strokes had him licking his lips. Kenny worked in a third finger and Adam grunted. 

He eased back a little, taking a half step back, but Adam didn’t seem to like that as he tugged him with the fingers gripping his hip in a white-knuckled hold. Kenny couldn’t help but chuckle at that as he reclaimed his space and kept working him open. 

Kenny gave Adam’s dick one last stroke before he turned the focus on himself. Adam let out a disappointed noise, but Kenny didn’t feel like giving in to that particular request and instead wound his fingers around his own cock for a few well deserved strokes. Adam was patting at him before his other hand joined the one on the wall. 

This time, Kenny did take a step back, taking his fingers with him. He just needed a minute to take in this particular view. His back was slick and the spray of the shower hitting his skin made it glisten very pleasantly in the shitty hotel lighting. Adam had groaned unhappily at Kenny’s disappearance, but he didn’t protest much more than looking over his shoulder inquisitively. 

“Just looking.” 

He was burning up under Kenny’s gaze, Adam was pretty sure. His eyes were dark and he could feel where they raked over his skin as he stood nearly completely up against the wall. Adam could only think about how this was sort of exactly what he wanted. He could cow himself a little. Kenny was in charge. That was just fine with him. Adam shook his head a little to get his hair out of his face and turned his attention to the grout between the tiles on the wall, trying not to think about how very hard he was and how badly he wanted Kenny to quit messing around and fuck him as close to senseless as they could get. 

Adam didn’t have to wait long. Kenny was on him in a moment, dipping his head to place a kiss between his shoulder blades. It was gentler than the rest of his kisses had been and Adam knew it probably meant something, but he wasn’t going to ask about it. Not right now. Not when the head of Kenny’s dick was nudging at him like that. Adam spread his legs just a little and pressed back. 

Kenny didn’t need the assurance, but he took it all the same. With a roll of his hips, Kenny eased himself into him. He was probably a little faster than he needed to be, judging by the way Adam’s back bowed, but he couldn’t help the grunting little moan that stuttered out of him. 

Furrowing his brow, Adam let out a long wavering breath that only hitched when Kenny’s hand wound around his cock again. Kenny’s free hand mapped the hills and valleys of his spine before sneaking around the front of him to flick a finger at his nipples. A long moan fell from Adam’s lips when Kenny started moving, hips rolling at the same pace he was stroking his cock at, slow and easy. Kenny seemed like that. Adam pushed his hips back a little more, fingers straining on the tile for some kind of purchase, just to steady himself a little. 

His hips snapped forward with a little more vigor this time and the noise that drew from Adam was delightful enough to have Kenny keep up the pace. Harder. Faster. A little more. He gave Adam’s cock a little squeeze as he fucked into him, breath hard and ragged. Adam responded with a whimper. Kenny’s moans matched up with Adam’s as he quickened the pace again, barely drowning out the sounds of skin on skin and the light creaking as Kenny nearly lost his footing, fingers digging into Adam’s hip to help guide them and keep him upright. 

Adam came first with a rather pleasant moan. Briefly, Kenny kicked himself for not turning him around so he could see the way his eyes looked when he fucked the orgasm out of him. His breath was shuddering and the way his body tensed up had Kenny nearly choking. Kenny didn’t drop his cock, no he worked him until Adam was pressing his forehead against the tile to try and steady himself and he could see streaks of white twisting their way down the drain with the rest of the water. 

Climax hit him hard and Kenny’s thrusting suffered for it. His toes curled against the wet floor and Kenny rolled his hips a few more times with a moan. They stayed like this for a moment. Kenny rested a stubbly cheek between Adam’s shoulder blades, and Adam rested his forehead on the cold tile. 

Kenny pressed a kiss there again as he finally pulled back, easing himself out of Adam as he did so. He wet his lips and took a moment to ground himself, still breathing heavy, under the water. Absently he turned the dial to make it just a little hotter. Eventually Adam straightened all the way and turned to study Kenny as he stood, eyes closed, head back, under the showerhead. 

Yeah. They definitely had a lot to talk about. But for now? For now it was just nice to look. Shaking his curls out, Kenny seemed to come to some sort of mental conclusion and started to get the shampoo down. He shot Adam a very smug little smile as he did so. 

Steam billowed out of the hotel room as the bathroom door opened. Adam stepped out first, naked save for the towel wound around his hair. Kenny was quick to follow suit, swatting at Adam’s ass as he passed him by for his suitcase. 

“We goin’ down for breakfast?”

Kenny seemed to ponder the question for a moment. “Nah. We’ll order in. Maybe don’t put clothes on.” He bent over to unwind his hair and pat it dry before he tossed the towel onto the foot of the bed. “I will ask that you help me tape my hand up again, though.” He wouldn’t mention that it was throbbing just a little right now. No point in bringing that up. Kenny fumbled in his suitcase for the tape and tossed that onto the bed too. 

It shouldn’t be this easy, he thought moodily as he went for the brace in the bathroom. It shouldn’t be this comfortable. But things were decidedly better right now. Softer. At least between the two of them. At least for now. 

Kenny studied his reflection for a long time, brow furrowed, broody expression just a little too familiar. Adam poked his head into the bathroom, eyes narrowed, hair hanging in damp little ringlets around his face. 

“You got a hair tie?” 

He smelled like Kenny’s soap. And dammit, if he wasn’t glad he told him not to put clothes on. Kenny picked up one of the hair ties on the counter and wound it around his fingers so he could shoot it at Adam with his good hand. It nailed him right between the eyes and Adam just barely managed to catch it. 

His smile was infectious. And so was his laugh. Kenny found himself laughing as Adam put his hair up and gestured towards the end of the bed where he’d already retrieved the tape from. 

And goddammit if Kenny didn’t want this to be the new normal. 

“Better make sure to get me a coffee,” Adam was saying as Kenny seated himself and held out his hand for Adam to gently take and start wrapping up again. 

“Whatever you want, cowboy. Whatever you want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truly hope you enjoyed this. I don't write smut very often so. I often feel out of practice when I do. I had fun though and maybe at some point I'll get to write them having A Discussion. Because they need to. There's a lot of unresolved tension on both sides and. Yeah. Anyway. I hope you liked that. That's it for this. Thanks for hanging out with me and reading my fanfiction. I appreciate you! And as always, if you've got a request, for sure let me know! I've got time to write stuff now!  
> Thanks a bunch!!
> 
> -Your resident Kenny stan: Mod Captain Dick

**Author's Note:**

> I mean I could easily turn this into a series with them fucking all night. And who's to say I won't. Especially if I've got some extra time... Thoughts?  
> I hope you enjoyed this. This is like. More than I usually do, but we gotta keep up brand appearances now and again.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Update: I've been instructed to create more so I'm just going to open this up for two more apparently stupidly long chapters of smut. These are hard times. We deserve it.
> 
> -Mod Captain Dick


End file.
